Desirable
by iHeartGohan
Summary: How wrong is it to be the culprit in an affair? Young Bulla Briefs finds out on the night of a full moon. What's so important about the full moon? Between heat cycles, fertility, and phermones, things are going to errupt into chaos. M FOR MATURE! LEMON! I Do not own!
1. Chapter 1

_How wrong was it to be a culprit in an affair? _

This won't make sense unless you have a general idea of the DBZ/DBGT storyline.

**Rated M for More LEMON!**

I will write more chapters if I get reviews, follows, or favorites. If nothing is received or a low amount is, I just won't worry about it! :D Cheers! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Desirable**

**Chapter 1 (perhaps**)

_His eyes; they were so black. A deep black that you could easily get lost in. A black that symbolized that there were no coherent thoughts present in his mind. It was as if his instincts were guiding him, controlling him, perhaps. The only sounds were the sounds of my panting and staggered breathing. A small whimper escaped my lips as his member pumped in and out of me with a force that only us Sayains could achieve._

_It was wrong, and I knew it. In fact, we both knew it. I, Bulla Briefs, allowing myself to be a culprit in an affair. But my instincts spoke to me in a way that my body could not comprehend. I was lost in his scent, his touch, his kisses, and his moans. The way his kiss lingered on my neck. The way his fingers trailed up and down my ribcage. The way his breath lingered ever so slightly on my inner thigh. I was intoxicated._

_I felt another release coming closer as he moved his hips at a teasingly slow pace. My nails dug deeper into his back as a desperate attempt to smother his name from coming to life on my lips. It became too much as my climax surfaced, again. I squealed faintly, and a cocky smile formed on his lips._

_The feeling of me clamping around him became too much for him. Shortly after me, I felt his body tremor under my finger tips, and his hot seed exploded into me. He laid his head on my chest before I drifted off, hazy and sleepy from the passion I had just experienced._

I sat in my office, still recalling the details of what had happened only 14 hours ago. It was hard to focus on my work. The urge to walk into his office and repeat history on his desk was very tempting. I had to keep reminding myself; I was a simple secretary, nothing more. One simple fact left me questioning it, though. After all that passion, it couldn't have been just a fling, could it? I closed my eyes and the images of last night resurfaced.

_"Bulla," he panted between hot breaths. His moans were music to my ears._

_"Oh, Kami," he pleaded, as I tightened my core around his member._

_"Bulla, please!" He begged me. For what, I don't know._

"Bulla," I heard in a more commanding tone. "Bulla? Hello! Are you there?" I snapped open my eyes and there he was, standing in front of me with that God-like body he toke care of so well. A small smirk was plastered across those intoxicating lips. "Wow, someone needs to sleep!" He chuckled lightly at his assumption. _No I need you._ He continued, "can you file these papers for me?" He slid me a small stack of papers with those large, soft, and gentle hands. "After that, you could go home if you'd like."

I stared at him, a bit confused, until it hit me. "Oh, no. That won't be necessary. I just have a lot on my mind, but I will be sure to get these filed right away, Gohan." I retrieved the stack of papers and made my way to the cabinet that sat stationary a foot or two behind me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back side as I bent over. I clumsily tripped over the small rug.

"You know? You're usually very graceful. That's different for you to trip like that. Are you sure you don't want to go home? You must be feeling sick."

_Only if you're going with me._ I turned to look at him with a warm smile. "No, I will be fine. I truly appreciate the concern, though," I replied.

He sighed. "If you say so. You know where I am if you change your mind," he dismissed. He shrugged those sexy, well-toned, shoulders and sauntered back into his office. I couldn't help but stare at his ass swaying perfectly for a man. My heart began to race as I thought about the way it felt between my finger tips last night.

He myst have smelled my scent dripping with Sayain pheromones. He glanced back at me and smiled weakly, as if out of pity. I could faintly smell his pheromones as well. Did he want me, too?

After the whole ordeal last night, we both agreed that nothing could ever happen between us again. Gohan loved his wife and was dead-set on staying faithful to her. See, Gohan was married to a beautiful, successful woman named Videl Satan. Yes, the Videl Satan, daughter of Hurcule. The guilt he felt for cheating on her was eating him up inside. You could see it in the dark circles under his eyes, the way he tried to smile, and the way his voice cracked when he tried to speak to me. How do you tell someone that everything will be okay when you're not even sure yourself.

I knew that Videl was a simple human and couldn't smell my scent on him. There would be no way for her to find out unless somebody told her. Gohan and I weren't that stupid. The incident of last night was strictly between the two of us. As for anyone else that could smell his scent on me? Well, My dad was too proud and arrogant to not allow Videl to find out for herself. My brother was the best brother in the world. Goten, Gohan's brother? He was just too loyal. Besides, Gohan had so much dirt on him that he could have easily blackmailed Goten if he needed. Gohan's father, Goku, was too naive. As was Pan, Gohan's daughter. She knew nothing of scents. In fact, I think she hadn't even hit her first heat cycle yet. It was simple. There was no way that Videl would find out! All I could do is hope that Gohan would find out soon so that we could get back to the normal loving Gohan we all knew.

I closed my eyes in frustration, after sitting my down at my desk. The images of last night began to run through my thoughts, again.

_"Gohan, please don't stop!" I tried to whisper between pants as I felt my climax closing in. His tongue was working magic on my clit. I grabbed his hair and lifted my hips, crushing his chin into my warm cavern. He moaned as if me wanting more was fueling his desire. The movement of his chin brushing just barely inside my inner walls was my undoing. I moaned his name as my release came crashing upon me. As I fell out of my daze, he was hovered over me, kissing my neck as he slowly pushed his member into my damp and swollen core. I moaned again as he filled me entirely, pushing all the way in._

_His hand was on my shoulder and I hear his voice again, "Bulla." The way he said my name was invigorating. "Bulla wake up." That tone was so sexy_. Wait! Did he say wake up? I suddenly straightened up and turned to look at the clock. Four hours? I seriously fell asleep?

Gohan chuckled at me and smiled warmly. "I think we need to talk, Bulla. Let's go into my office for a few minutes once you're awake, okay?" He suggested gently. Before I could reply, he walked back into is office, leaving his door open for me.

I silently grunted to myself in frustration and anger. _How could I have fallen asleep? Was I moaning his name out loud? What are we going to talk about? Is it work related? What if it's about last night?!_ A million thoughts raced through my head as I sighed loudly and got out of my chair. _Lets get this over with._

I knocked on his doorway and relished the scent that was bleeding for the doorway. He perked his head up from his paperwork. "Ah! I wasn't expecting you this soon." He paused and looked at me, as if he was trying to see though me. His voice was low and almost in a growl when he spoke. "Close the door," he commanded me, as if I was about to be punished. I closed the door behind me and took a seat in front of his desk. As I sat down, he stared at me.

"I know you're not okay with what happened last night. Either you're day dreaming about me, or there is another Gohan that you've recently had intercourse with. Seeing, or rather **smelling**, that I am still the only one you've had sex with recently, I'm going to take a **wild** guess here and say that it's me," He paused for a moment to see my reaction. After he received none he continued, "I want you to tell me what's on your mind. I don't want this to bottle up. If that happens, we're eventually going to hate each other and resent coming here every day. Since I am the only person you can actually talk to about this, fire away."

He sat back in his chair and waited for me to begin. I contemplated telling him everything. Instead, I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. I stuttered a little when I began. "I... I... Well, there's... " I sighed heavily and looked up at him. "There's nothing on my mind, Gohan. I'm just very tired."

"Bulla," he stopped his sentence short and rubbed the bridge of his nose, under his glasses. He removed his frames and sat them on the desk, the proceeded with a smile. "You're not going to tell me, huh?" He chuckled. He sat there for a while, and the tension between us became awkward.

I stood up. "If that's all you wanted, Gohan, I will be leaving." I stood and pushed my chair out slightly.

"No, that's not all" He paused, as I stood there staring at him. He rose from his chair and walked around his desk. Gohan pushed me against his desk, his palms planted on either side of my botton and my bust smashed gently against his uppper abdomen. I looked into his eyes, and that same darkness that overcame his pupils just 19 hours ago had returned. Before I could mutter a single word, he bent his head down to my neck. His lips lightly grazed my ear as he whispered, "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll just show you what I think."

His dark, sexy tone made me dizzy as his hand began to roam my body. His lips trailed all over my neck, as I dug my fingernails into the wooden desk, as if it would redirect some of the excitement I felt.

He lifted me up onto his desk so that my bottom was planted firmly, lifting the bottom of my dress to rest on my hips, as he continued the kisses and nibbles on my exposed collar bone. He ceased all of his actions and got down on his knees. He began trailing kisses up my leg, starting with my ankle and ending in the sensitive region behind my knee cap. His hands, then, trailed up my knee and grabbed the hem of my thong. As he pulled it down, he resumed his kisses from my knee to my inner thigh, all the while pulling my panties down. Very slowly and teasingly, he made his way to my sex.

At first, he left small kisses around my entrance, cause me to swell and my desire for his hardened length to grow. He surprised me with a light flick of his tongue on my clit. I moaned his name, my mind clouded with anticipation. The last thing I saw was that sexy smirk before he began his onslaught. At first he was teasing me with small, light flicks on my sensitive bud. The, he was frantically drawing circles all over it. I felt the vibrations of a moan against me, and I squealed, my hands pressing on the back of his head. I felt my climax drawing near.

He stopped suddenly, allowing his heavy and hot breaths to taunt my entrance. "I love the way you taste," He spoke through his lusty pants. My juices stained his lips as he brought them to me for a passionate kiss.

My hand quickly found a way to his undo his belt and zipper, leaving his hard length to spring free from the slit in his boxers. He gently pulled my hair to get a better angle to nip at my neck. I lifted my legs and locked my ankles around his lower back, leaving my sex to rub against his. Gently, he pushed the tip in, causing me to gasp and his breath to hitch slightly. He trailed kisses up my neck again before he spoke in my ear, hazily. "You are so warm and tight. It's so hard to control myself and refrain from taking you all at once." His breath tickled my ear as my need for him grew.

I bucked my hips and forced at least half of his member in, earning a loud moan from him. He began pushing the rest of the way, slowly, into my hot and wet entrance. I needed a release, badly.

He began to pump in and out of me, the force from last night returning. My nails raked his back as I moaned and squealed with pleasure. I arched my back when his hand reached between our joined bodies, sliding his middle finger over my sensitive nub. He left his other hand holding onto my hip, as his mouth took hold of my breasts. His tongue flicked over the pink bulb on my right breast, slowly drawing circles over it. He began sucking on it lightly, earning cry after cry from me, while he was working his middle finger over my clit.

There were too many sensations at once; his finger on my nub, his mouth sucking on my tit, and his member pumping in and out of me. I held back a scream as my release snuck up on me. Unphased by the violent shaking from my body, Gohan continued pumping in and out of me while playing with my clit.

I shut my eyes tightly and began screaming as the feeling became too much. "Oh Kami, stop please!" I moaned and pleaded and cried but to no avail. Gohan wouldn't let up. I opened my eyes to look at him, still shaking violently, clawing his back with my nails.

He stared me straight in the eye, wearing that sexy smirk. "Say it. Scream my name," he commanded in a low tone.

I obliged. "Oh Kami, Gohan! Stop please!" I gave him what he wanted, hoping he would stop. That wasn't the case.

"Louder, Bulla. Scream my name louder and then I'll stop."

"Gohan, please," I whimpered. My screams were about to become louder as I felt a second orgasm on it's way. I didn't know how much more of this I could take before I started squirting my juices all over him.

"Scream it," he calmly commanded in his low and dominate growl.

"GOHAN! STOP! Please, Gohan! I'm going to come again! Please stop!" I screamed. My second orgasm was always stronger than the first. I usually squirted with it, as well.

"Oh, really?" He smirked. He stopped everything all at once and got back down on his knees. The thought that he honestly stopped quickly vanished as he slid his member out and began pumping in and out of me with is fingers. All the while, allowing his tongue to draw those frantic circles over my sensitive bud, again.

"Kami, Gohan! Oh! Don't stop! I'm so close," I begged through my pants. He added another finger in and pressed harder and faster with his tongue. Kami, this man was really trying to make me scream. "OH KAMI, GOHAN! YES! AH!" I shut my eyes tightly as my body began to tremble again. My climax reached it's full potential. Gohan slipped his fingers out of me, but continued his torture with my clit. My juices came spraying out of me onto Gohan's mouth, chin, and chest. He continued anyway, moaning and sending vibrations into my already trembling body.

"GOHAN," I panted, "GOHAN, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! Ah! GOHAN!" He stopped, giving my entrance a final lick. I opened my eyes to see him licking his lips, his chin dripping from my orgasm. His chest was glistening with the liquid, as well. I watched a single drop slide down his chin, onto his pec-muscle, and ripple over his abs. It slid down his stomach, just to the left of his belly button, and onto his hard member. I looked at his length, glistening with the fluids from my body. My eyes then traveled to the tip, to see a drop of my liquid drip off the end. Kami, that was hot.

I looked back up to his eyes, as they were staring me down like I was his prey. Gohan bent over me and closed his eyes as our noses touched. "I needed this so bad. Ever since last night, all I could think about was how you taste, how your muscular body feels against mine, and how I can be as rough with you as I want. I needed this Bulla." He kissed me lightly and sweetly on the lips, his and mine just barely brushing together. "I know I said that last night was the last and only time but I don't know if I can stay true to that. I need you. A need that I haven't felt since I left highschool. You bring out some kind of animal in me that I can't seem to control. I smelled you this morning, dripping with desire. I knew you smelled me, too." He moved his lips to my ear, again, and whispered, "I need you, Bulla."

He slid his member into my dripping core and began pumping vigorously. He was right. I did bring out some kind of beast in him. He brought out some kind of horny, sex-thirsty woman in me. I needed this just as bad as he did. "Harder, Gohan, Please." He obliged and sent me back into my dizzy state of mind. He continued pumping in and out of me, sloppily kissing me with need, or licking the tops of my breast. Either way, I was well on my way to climaxing, again.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm getting so close, Bulla." Hiding his nose in the crook of my neck, he moaned and nibbled at my flesh. He moved his hips faster and harder, until I felt his body tremble slightly in my palms. I was so close, and I think Gohan felt it. He pumped his still hard member in and out of me until he felt hiself return to the soft and limp flesh it is before. He got down on his knees again, licking and sucking my clit. My climax came again, squirting my juices all over Gohan. He lapped them up eagerly, causing a few squeals and moans to escape from my mouth. He got up, handed me my panties, and said, "I know this is wrong, but I can't help it for some reason. It's a strange desire I can't seem to control, Bulla." He slipped his limp cock back into his pants and put his tie back on. Before I could say anything he was out of his office.

Does he really need me as bad as I need him? Maybe this is just something with our pheromones. After all, I am in heat. Wait.. Oh no. I'm in heat! I looked outside and it was indeed night time, now. I look for the moon. Good! No moon. A full moon would mean that I was fertile, at least that's what my dad tells me. I press my breast back into my dress and organize my hair. I smirk in the mirror on Gohan's wall. _Well, Bulla. You are one HFIL of a lady._

Gohan rushed back in the room. "Bulla!" He said frantically.

I looked him up and down, quizzically. "What?"

"Bulla, there's a full moon tonight. I was going to my car and I saw it!" At that, we both flew downstairs as fast as we could, seeing that the office as closed. Gohan, being the head of the company, worked late all of the time. Never this late, and certainly not on the night of a full moon. That's when his heat cycle was always at it's peak. He would usually be at home pleasuring his wife or himself. Videl is bound to have some questions for him when he gets home. Worst of all, it means I'm fertile.

"Oh no, Gohan. What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, we know one thing. In two weeks if I don't feel a second Ki signature from you, we're fine. The thing I don't know, is what excuse I'm going to tell Videl. You know as well as I do that I never stay late on a full moon," Gohan explained.

"Yes, well we both better hurry home then. But just so you know," I opened my car door and smirked at him, "I don't regret it. And by the looks of it, you don't either." I drove off before Gohan could say anything.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I touched down at my house in . The lights in the house were off, meaning everyone was asleep. I sighed in relief and took out my house key and unlocked the door. I walked in, locked the door behind me, and the lights came on.

"Gohan?" Videl questioned.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Yes, the next cha;ter will be in Gohan's POV. I wanted a very creative transition to the next chapter. If I get good reviews on it, I'll write the other 4 chapters. If not, I'm not going to worry about it. ****This is only my second lemon, so be nice, you guys ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got a good bit of reviews, so here it is! Chapter 2!**

**I apologize for the wait. I finally got a computer, again! YAAAAAAYYYyY! I'm going to try really hard to update this at least once a month. if not, twice a month. :)**

**ALSO! I think I might turn this into a Dark Fic. It will still have romance stuff but I could go two ways with this. I could do a dark one, separate from this one, and continue this one. OR... I could turn this one into a Dark Fic and just let the rest go. I guess you guys can let me know! And whichever gets the most votes, wins :D Review if you want :) I want force ya! ;)**

**...Oh before I forget, The spell checker said I had a misspelled word. I have proofread it over and over again, and I cannot find it. If someone finds it, please let me know. The spell checker said it looked like this: 'acheter.' I can't find it. It might not even be exactly that. :) ENjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Desirable  
Chapter 2

"Gohan?" Videl stared at me, confused. Does she know, already? My mind began to panic as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You're home awful late. Is everything alright?"

I sighed to myself. "Yes, Videl. I just a had a lot to do at the office this morning. It is Monday after, all! heheh." '_More like someone to do._' I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous way, a trait I inherited from my father. She looked at me and nodded.

"Well, I have to get this coffee made. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Wait, what? Coffee? Isn't it a little late for coffee?" I asked, quietly.

She looked at me, then at the clock. "Wow, it really must have been a lot. You don't realize what time it is, do you? I have to leave for work in an hour." She chuckled and turned her back to the stove to begin boiling water.

_Oh no. I have to be back at the office in 4 hours!_ "Well, I have to get to bed, hun. Goodnight." I tried to rush past her, hoping that she didn't notice the smell of sex that clung to me.

"Oh Gohan!" I stopped to look at her in front of the stairway. "Since you're home late, will you be having breakfast this morning with Pan and me?"

"Uh, no. Sorry. I'm going to try to get as much sleep as I can before I go in. I hope you have a good day, though."

"Okay, I understand." Videl walked over to me and lightly kissed me on the lips. "I just don't understand why they are making you come in if you left late. They've never wanted you to do that, before." She was close enough to smell me. "I'm going to have to talk to Bulma and see if that's even legal. I mean, it can't be. Can it?" She crossed her arms and stare at me with her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Videl," I scratched the back of my neck again. "We're just really swamped with clients, ya know! haha, too much paperwork!" I nervously chuckled.

She walked away and went back to the stove to continue making the coffee. "Okay, but I don't like it. I missed you last night. You didn't come home the night before, either." She looked at me with sad blue eyes, and that horrid feeling of guilt dropped into my gut. "Anyway, Bulma and I are going out tonight. Hopefully, it will cheer me up. I'll most likely spend the night with her and her family. It's been a while since I've seen everyone. With Trunks taking over the Capsule Corp. company, he hasn't been home. Bulla's been so busy lately, too. I guess you were right when you said you were swamped with clients. I just hope things die down over there. I miss us all hanging out."

I sighed. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I smiled weakly at her, hoping to brighten her day.

She smiled back and rubbed her eyes again. "Well, you go get some sleep. Don't forget to shower. Your neck looks irritated."

"Ugh, yeah. This collar, ya know!" I hurried up the stairs and closed the door behind me to Videl and I's room. I quickly stripped my clothes off and laid in bed. I shut my eyes and I heard Pan get up. _Was it seriously 4:30, already?_ I looked at the clock, and indeed it was. I sighed loudly to myself and closed my eyes. I was tired but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

My mind wandered back to the things I had done with Bulla. Here I was, laying in a bed that my WIFE and I shared. I had dishonored our wedding vows. '_I don't know what came over me. Her scent was so amazing. The way I could be as rough as I wanted with her only fueled the desire for me to recreate what had happened the night before. She was so perfect at that moment and it all happened so fast. She tasted so good...'_

_"Bulla, I can't do this anymore. I love my family."_

_"But, Gohan, I thought you loved me?" Bulla had tears welling up in her eyes._

_As usual, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind, "I never said I loved you. I don't love you. Love and lust are two completely different things."_

_Bulla's eyes began overflowing with tears. She took off running down the hall her Capsule Corp. home._

_"Bulla, wait! Where are you going?" Suddenly, the walls began to cave in on me, and the corridor became longer._

_"Gohan, how could you do this to me?" I turned around to see where that voice had come from. As I expected, Videl was behind me. "I trusted you. You were my first love. My first kiss. My first everything. I guess I didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me. We have a family. If you didn't care about me, you should have at least cared about your daughter. Wait till Pan hears about this." Videl turned around to walk off._

_"I didn't mean for this to happen. Videl, listen, please." She kept walking away. The walls were getting closer and closer to each other. I soon felt claustrophobic._

_"Daddy, how could you?"_

_"Pan is that you?" Everything was becoming black._

_"Dad, ... How? I hate you." Something sharp hit me in the back._

_"Did you just kick me? I can't see you? Pan?" I received no reply. "Pan?" Still nothing. "PAN?"_

_"You're no father of mine, Gohan!" I heard sobs but I couldn't see anything but walls closing in._

_I quickly became panicked and tried to push the walls out. It seemed as though the more I pushed the closer they got to me. The walls began to come too close as I had no room to even lift my arms. I tried with all my might to stop it but to no avail. Tears started to flow down my face. "PAN? HELP ME PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE! I... I'm so sorry." Nothing but silence. But before the walls could squish my body any longer, I was able to whisper, "I love you, pan."_

I sat up and bed and checked my surroundings. Everything seemed normal. I checked everyone's ki. They were still normal as well. I was sweaty and still crying.

"It was just a dream. Whew." I whispered to myself. "Or was it?" I started thinking about things that the dream could have symbolized. '_The walls, could they have been my life? My lies closing in on me? what about Videl and Pan? Would they really leave me if they knew? Of course they would.'_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I jumped at the sound, as it startled me. _'Oh, it's just my alarm clock. I laid back down to try to sleep. Oh, my alarm clock! Is it really six already?'_ I checked the clock and sure enough, it had been six o'clock on the dot. _'At least I won't be late this morning.'_

I hopped out of bed and threw the covers off of myself. Grabbing some clothes to get a shower, I quickly headed out of the bedroom and reached the bathroom. I washed myself down and continued to think about the dream. I had to convince myself that it was simply a dream. -_Made from your worries and sorrows, Gohan.-_ Stupid conscious. I looked down at myself and was disgusted. How could I have done this. How could I have let someone so much younger than me get to me like this? '_Who am I kidding. I gave into it as much as she did.'_ I sighed. '_Ho_w_ much more of this am I going to be able to take?'_

I looked down at myself again. Tears began to well up in my eyes. As any saiyan would, I became angry. I whispered to myself, "You're so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Yeah, she liked it. I liked it. Big deal. It was still wrong!" I began scrubbing myself hard, until I saw blood. I removed the washcloth and took my limp length into my hand, satisfied with my work. '_At least, this way, I won't be able to give into her today.'_

After eating a very small breakfast, I left. I flew towards Satan City's tallest building to head into the office early, hoping to avoid Bulla. As I arrived, I realized her car wasn't there yet. I silently sighed to myself in delight as I walked into the Herbert and Dacker Headquarters. The operations office was on the 8th floor and I certainly didn't feel like climbing the stairs.

The elevator was a smooth ride, almost enough to put me to sleep. I turned left out of the elevator and headed into the office, ready to file more papers for companies that needed computers. '_Perhaps I'll get to work on some computers today!_' I sat my things down in the office, pulled out some papers from Bulla's filing cabinet, and headed back into the office.

Before I even got the chance to sit down, my phone rang. '_Oh great. Probably Kashi calling off again._'

"Thank you for calling Herbert and Dacker. My name is Gohan. How can I help you?"

"Gohan! Oh thank Kami you're in already. I have a bit of a problem," a female voice said on the other line.

I was sure that it was Bulma. It sounded just like her so I said light-heartedly, "Okay, what can I do for you, Bulma," chuckling lightly at the end.

"So I woke up this morning and... Wait.. This isn't Bulma. It's Bulla, you oaf."

'_Oh no_.' A million thought ran through my head. '_What's going on why is she calling me so early?'_

"Gohan, I locked my keys in the car last night. I'm going to be late," Bulla cut me short of my thoughts.

I sighed, "Oh okay, good."

Bulla screamed into the phone, "What do you mean, good? This isn't good at all! This is my favorite car!"

"I.. uh... I didn't mean it that way! Ha ha. I meant... um... Then maybe your mom will let you drive one of the fancier cars! Yeah, hehe."

"Oh get real, Gohan. She gave this one to me for a reason. It's a clunker."

"Bulla, I would hardly call a Mitsubishi Spider convertible a clunker," I chuckled.

Bulla groaned in frustration, "But it's not as cool as the other cars my mom has. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'd be late."

"Why don't you just fly?" '_Oh, me and my stupid mouth. Why did I say that? I don't want her here!_'

Bulla paused for a minute. "Oh, that's a great idea! I can get to work early today! I'll see you in about 15 minutes, Gohan! Thanks!" She giggled before she hung up the phone.

'_Great. She's going to be here earlier than usual, too. Why do I do this to myself.?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is a pretty short chapter but I decided to write it before I went into work. I wanted to stop where I did, and since it's short, i decided to upload it today, rather than wait :)**

* * *

Desirable  
Chapter 3

"Hey Gohan!"

"Hey Bulla! How are you today?" I should have known better than to ask but I did anyway.

She looked at me with that scowl that only the spawn of Vegeta could wear so easily. "For your information, not so well. I locked my keys in my car, put shampoo in my hair twice instead of using condition, got toothpaste in my eye, and even broke 2 nails!" She held up her hand showing me her fingers. Sure enough, two were broken. "Just so you know, I'm not a happy camper this morning."

I looked at her and chuckled a little. _In all of my years of being married, there's still quite a lot that I don't understand about girls._ "Bulla, why does it mean so much to women when they break their nails?" I asked quizzically.

She adorned a furious expression for a moment, then sighed. "Uh, I guess because we work so hard for them. I mean, how would you feel taking care of your nails and then all that time and energy went to waste?" She giggled a little. "I'll get out of your office now, but I just wanted to give you that note."

"Oh, so it's a note?" I picked it up and studied the small folded piece of paper intently.

"Duh. I told you that when I handed it to you, silly."

"What's it about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You have to read it to find out. I thought that there would be more people here today but we're both early. I was a little confused when I didn't see your car, but I guess you flew today, too. Anyway, I wrote you a note because I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation. Just read it." She walked out of my office and to her desk.

_I guess I'll have to read it, then._ I began unfolding the paper when the phone rang again. "Thank you for calling Herbert and Dacker. How can I help you?"

"Hey... um. Gohan," There was a pause, "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I know."

"Huh? What are you..." the line went dead. _Who was that? And what did they mean by, 'I know?' What do they know?_

I decided to dismiss the call as a fellow employee playing a prank on me. It wouldn't have been the first time, and it certainly would not be the last. I pulled out some papers and began scribbling my signature down on some lines, approving the people who needed computers made. I caught a whiff of Bulla, again. _She was still in heat? How many times do Saiyans need to breed before they go out of heat_?

I removed my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Because of what I did that morning with myself, I knew I wouldn't have been able to give in, anyway. I walked to the private bathroom, joining my office. I took a look at myself, relieved from holding in all that coffee this morning. I saw blood in my boxers, but where were the wounds I gave myself only 2 hours ago? I turned my length over and over, but I saw nothing. I even twisted it to see if I'd feel pain, but nothing was there. _Jeez, how fast does a Saiyan heal?_

I walked back out of the bathroom and sat at my desk. I stared blankly at the wall.

"Gohan, I don't feel good. I feel very prickly and fuzzy."

Bulla was standing in front of my desk, using the door to support herself. She looked pale, tired, and had a strong blush across her cheeks. "I'm sorry , Bulla, but you look terrible. Would you like to go home?"

Bulla stared at me with half lidded eyes before she spoke, as if she was processing the information, "No. I can't afford to miss work. I need all the hours I can get. I'm just going to head downstairs and get some water." She turned and walked away from my door, sloppily, but walking none-the-less.

I turned back to my paper work, in the process knocking a small folded piece of paper onto the floor. I looked at it for a while and remembered that Bulla had wanted me to read this note. I unfolded the paper the rest of the way and began reading.

I opened my mouth in awe at what the note had to say. I was shocked, to say the least. I sat it down on the desk and just stared at it for a couple of minutes until the phone rang again. I picked it up, answering in my usual mono-tone.

"Gohan I don't know what happened but you need to get down here, now," A frantic voice on the other line said.

"Whoa, slow down, What's going on?" I asked, confused as ever.

The other voice tried to catch her breath, "It's Bulla. She fainted. I rushed over to help her but... She was already out by the time I got there. I called... I called you... I called an ambulance. Should I notify... Should I tell Ms Briefs?"

I was at a loss for words. I let it sink in a little before I mustered up any kind of response.

"Gohan?! Please, let me know. The ambulance is already on its way."

"Umm... no. Don't tell her. I know what's wrong with her." I stared back at the note as one of the co-workers from downstairs spoke to me. Her words were coming out but I wasn't hearing them. After she finished speaking I grabbed my coat while telling her that I'd be down, and hung up.

Running down the steps as fast as I could, I tried following her scent. Her pheromones were all but gone by the time I got to her body. _Good. at least her heat cycle is over. _The ambulance showed up about 3 minutes later, and we were on our way to the hospital. I sat in the back, mind wandering to all sorts of things. I wondered how I would be able to handle this, what I was going to do, and how I would tell Trunks and Bulma. Vegeta is sure to try to hurt everyone in that building. Her ki was still strong, strong enough that nobody would notice that she wasn't even conscious anymore. I knew it'd be alright for now, but what about later?

My mind wandered back to the note. I knew all too well what that call was about, who it was from, and what they knew, now. Bulla didn't have any choice but to tell Trunks. He had caught my scent on her. He had promised her not to say anything, seeing as she begged him to keep it a secret. Trunks agreed, knowing that he was a Saiyan, too, and felt the hardships of a heat cycle.

We arrived at the hospital before my thoughts could go any further. I helped the paramedics and hospital staff escort her into a room and begin tests. They stripped her clothes off and put her in a hospital gown. I stared at the walls again, not knowing what to do, or even if I should say anything to the nurses.  
_

The room was silent now. All that could be heard was the small beeping of the heart monitor, and the rustle of nurses in the halls. A moan here and there from patients was heard, but they fell on my deaf ears. I was in no mood to listen to anything besides that heart monitor.

1 hour had passed since Bulla had fainted. I still couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Bulla had fainted. She fainted. A strong Saiyan woman had fainted. From what? I searched for her ki again, it was still normal. Yet, something was off. I felt, something different. I recognized it. _Where do I know this from?_

I thought for a little. It had something to do with Videl. _I remember this Ki. From Videl... when she was_... I stopped my train of thought. I recognized it. The fainting, the familiar Ki, the "I'm all fuzzy and stuff" feeling that Bulla had complained about. I began to panic in my mind.

_no... no, no no no, NO! It can't be. This can't be happening. Not Bulla. Why? Oh Kami, what am I going to do?_


End file.
